Some Shitty FanFiction by that idiot Luke (Fixed version)
by luke009
Summary: Fixed m8. Also, there will be a sequel to this, it is going to be MUCH longer. So yay I guess.


One day on the planet Earth...

EnergeticShadow, FlyingCow, and xXCoolGeorge25Xx were walking down the sidewalk talking about something stupid, idk, probably like dicks or some shit like that.  
They then came across this one house, and it looked pretty cool.  
They decided to go inside the house. (Big mistake)  
As they entered, they noticed how everything was basically pink with hearts around it.  
George said, "Why the heck is everything pink?"  
Steven said, "Because pootis."  
Ener said, "Well, why don't we actually find out?"  
So they all agreed to search around.  
George looked around and found an entrance to the basement, and him being kind of an idiot, decided to go into the basement.  
He looked around and noticed all these jars that were filled with some sort of white liquid.  
He picked one up and noticed that it was rather warm and that it had a label on it.  
The label read "Victim #1262, (John Shelter)"  
George said, "HOLY CRAP... What kind of a last name is shelter?!"  
"Wait a minute... OH GOOD LORD"  
He quickly realized what it was and dropped it on the ground.  
A loud sound of shattering glass echoed through the basement.  
All of a sudden George heard a noise in the corner of the room.  
Yet again, because he wasn't too bright, he decided to check what the noise was.  
He went to the corner and noticed a sleeping bag with some candles around it.  
The walls around it were pink with hearts around it too.  
He quickly turned around only to be tackled by a crazed fan girl.  
He screamed as loud as he could, but she quickly taped his mouth shut.  
She then laid him onto the sleeping bag and proceeded to take off his clothes.  
She said, "Welcome victim #5912..."  
George knew he was fucked. (Literally)  
She then started to basically cause him to fuck her by shoving his dick into her vagina and she bounced up and down.  
George started to enjoy it, because ya know, it's pleasuring.  
After a while of fucking, moaning, coffee breaks to regain stamina, huffs and puffs, and bouncing, it was finally over.  
George came out into her, and she collected a bit of the sperm into a jar, and finally his torture was over.  
He was untaped and before he could say something the girl she ran away.  
He got up slowly, being out of energy.  
He put his clothes back on.  
He walked upstairs and sat in the living room.  
He wondered what happened to the others.

-  
"Hello?" said Steven.  
He checked the first floor as much as he could.  
He found the kitchen and said, "Man, I forgot how hungry I was, I didn't have any breakfast because I was watching Ener's stream. #AnythingForEner"  
He quickly opened the fridge and ate as much as he could.  
After eating he was satisfied.  
He then had a sudden urge... to go to the bathroom.  
He said, "Oh shit, I have to take a shit!"  
He ran to the first floor bathroom as fast as he could.  
He quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door so he wouldn't have any unwanted visitors.  
He got done doing his business and got back up.  
He was gonna put his pants back on but he noticed movement behind the curtains of the shower.  
He said, "Hello, Ener? George? I swear to god guys if that's yo-"  
He opened the curtains and found a man twitching in the bathroom, he was naked.  
The man quickly stood up and looked at Steven.  
Steven said, "Um... are you alright..?"  
The man said, "I will be... ONCE I HAVE YOUR VIRGINITY!"  
Steven tried to run by the man's strength easily outmatched his own.  
The man shut the curtains.  
All you could hear was shouts and screams and moans and the whole sha-bang.  
Soon after, the walls were covered with white.  
The curtains opened and Steven was flung out.  
Steven screamed as loud as he could because that was some scary shit man, ya know?  
Steven then exited the room and found George back in the livingroom.  
George said, "Let me guess..."  
Steven said, "Yep, I was fucked."  
They both sat near eachother twitching and shaking after their experience.  
They then said, "I wonder if the same thing happened to Ener..."

-  
"It's so damn dark up here!" shouted EnergeticShadow.  
He got his way through cobwebs and assorted boxes.  
"Why did I get stuck with the attic..." he complained.  
He suddenly saw some of the boxes moving.  
He looked over and saw nothing.  
He said, "I must be seeing things..."  
He kept walking through the attic until he came upon what looked like an area that was for a room...  
He walked in and noticed a bed and some other stuff.  
As he was checking things out, a dresser fell and blocked his path out.  
He heard a voice from somewhere say, "Hello there, I've been waiting for you... hehehehe."  
He turned around to see an old man in a Bonnie costum- no no no no NO! We're not doing that shit again.  
Ahem.. He turned around to see an attractive young woman.  
He said, "Um... hello?"  
She said nothing.  
She started to take her clothes off.  
Ener started to worry...  
She then walked up to him naked.  
He said, "Um... please... no..."  
She then turned around and pointed to her back.  
She said, "Hey um, is there a spot on my back?"  
He said, "Uh... no...?"  
She said, "Oh.. ok!"  
She put her clothes back on and let him out of the area.  
Ener said, "Well... that was weird."  
He walked back to the entrance of the attic.  
He started to go down it when...  
Gravity kicked in and he fell down and hurt himself pretty badly.  
He limped back to the living room and found the others.  
He said, "Hey guys, you ok?"  
They said, "DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE OK?"  
He said, "Yes, actually you do."  
They sighed.  
All of them walked out to find the most manliest bearded man ever, the best man in the world, LUKE!  
Luke laughed and said, "Good job ya idiots, you went into a house that was meant for sex."  
They laughed nervously and walked towards Luke.  
Luke patted them on the back and said, "Let's go ya numbskulls."  
Then they all walked down the street together like real friends.  
And then they all lived happily ever after.  
Until they got jumped by a gang of black men because George pissed em off.  
They then died and were never seen again.

THE END. 


End file.
